


The Quintessential Superhero's Existence

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Quintessential Superhero's Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

_I once had someone ask me what the difference was between a hero and a superhero. At the time, the only answer I had was that superheroes saved more people than heroes. Then, later on, as I was thinking about it, I realized that I knew of a real superhero._

_Superheroes are thought to only exist in our dreams and fantasies and old comic books. I remember reading about "Superman" who was the ultimate superhero. He was stronger than an ox, faster than a speeding bullet, able to leap giant buildings in a single bound... he could float like a butterfly and sting like a bee... He was invincible._

_But, then he got around this stuff called Kryptonite and it made him fallible... like he could go from being a superhero to being a regular guy in a mere moment. I fell in love with superheroes in general when I realized that, while having incredible powers could make you a superhero, you could be a superhero even if you were a regular guy._

_Heero Yuy proved it. While I don't know much about him past his name and what he's done and that he took his name from some assassinated diplomat to the colonies or something, I know that he is a superhero._

_Heroes are firemen who save people from burning buildings. It's an act they can repeat over and over and always get recognition for it, no matter what. Superheroes, the real ones, pilot Gundams and save an entire planet against all odds and some pretty evil villains. Machines can only do so much work. It's the people operating the machines who complete the astonishing taskes that they do, unless they're computerized, then it sort of only defeats the purpose._

_Heero Yuy is a superhero because he risked his life completing what seemed to be an impossible task, and he saved everyone. Heero Yuy is a hero in name, a superhero in occupation, and a real, live one at that. Heero Yuy is my superhero because he saved me._

Blinking, his face warring between a million different expressions, Heero Yuy finished reading a letter that had been dropped off at Preventers headquarters and hand-delivered to him by Lady Une, herself. "What's that you got, Yuy?"

Heero looked up to see his best friend, Duo Maxwell, and genuinely smiled. "I got an interesting letter."

Duo walked over and skimmed the letter, then nodded, quite impressed. "Superhero, huh? So, that's why you wore the spandex."

The letter was folded up and placed in the inside jacket pocket of Heero's coat to remain with him always as a reminder of why he lived through the war. Every person needs a superhero of their own, and superheroes always win.

Heero Yuy had definitely won.


End file.
